Best Friends Make The Best Lovers
by Backwoods-Barbie2010
Summary: Best Friends Bella Swan and Edward Cullen Have Always Been Close But Will One Intimate Day Break Up This Wonderful Friendship Or Make It Stronger? -Rated M For Lemons And Some Language.- -All Human-
1. Chapter 1: The Morning After

Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Sexy Characters All That Credit Goes To Stephanie Meyer

**I had to delete the other one i put up and edit and put this one up. Sorry. R&R! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Morning After.<p>

**BPOV**

_What the hell happened last night?_ I thought to myself as I sat up in Edward's bed wearing only one of his large shirts. I looked next to me to find a beautiful Edward Cullen asleep with a smug grin playing lightly on his lips.

"Edward?" I whispered in fear of waking him. "Are you awake?"

As I said this Edward sat up still holding that smug grin on his face. "Well hey there." He retorted looking me up and down.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen what the fuck happened last night? Why am I sitting in your bed wearing nothing but your shirt?" I was completely irritated by the fact he thought this was a joke.

He chuckled lightly and patted my shoulder. "It's okay Bella we didn't do anything to your dismay I'm sure."

"Then why am I in your bed wearing your shirt" I was completely and utterly confused.

Again his smug grin appeared and he spoke in his sing-like voice. "You had a few too many drinks last night at the bar so I brought you back here, bathed you and put your clothes in the wash."

Edward was a true friend. We had known each other since we we're in diapers. He was the only guy I had ever been close to. I can talk to him about things my mother fails to understand. He is the type of guy that will stay up at 3 A.M just to talk. In fact he _has _done that for me before. I loved Edward. Our relationship flowed so easily. Especially since his sister Alice and brother Emmett are also great friends.

I fell back onto the pillow just realizing the massive hangover that was starting to take place. "Damn." I muttered to myself.

Edward only chuckled and got up, grabbing me a couple of Aspirin and a bottle of water. "Here," He said handing them to me "they will help."

I didn't hesitate as I threw the medicine into my mouth and chugged the water down. I drink a lot. I'll admit that. However I have never gotten to the point of complete drunkenness. I usually had more control. So much for that reputation.

"Your clothes are sitting on the sink in the bathroom. You can change and then we can go get a coffee before I take you to work." He said as he rummaged through a pile of clothes in a basket on his bedroom floor.

I worked at the library which was good considering my current state. I clumsily got up and headed for the all too familiar bathroom to get changed.

As I was putting my blue v-neck blouse on I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and shuddered with horror at my insane hair and the bags under my eyes. I finished getting dressed and decided to try and fix myself up. I pulled my hair up into a loose pony-tail letting the curls in my hair fall gently down my back. I splashed my face with some water and used my spare tooth-brush I kept here to clean my teeth.

About 20 minutes after going into the bathroom I came out looking just like I had the night before at the club.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked with a playful grin placed on his perfect face.

I smiled and nodded as I grabbed my small clutch purse. "Yes, coffee sounds amazing right now."

He couldn't hide the laugh that was building up in his body. I hit him when I walked passed him to leave his room.

Alice and her fiancé Jasper we're sitting far too close together on the couch and she smiled brightly when I passed her.

"Hey Bella!" She chimed as she jumped up and wrapped me in a hug.

I let out a small laugh and hugged her back. "Hey Alice, How are you this morning?"

"I'm great Bella! Don't forget that this afternoon I'm taking your shopping. You promised so don't back out or I will kidnap you and make you try on everything I see." Alice was obsessed with shopping and always stuck to her word when she made that kind of threat. Well when she made any threat.

I groaned. "Alice I completely forgot I'm sorry but I promise I'd close the library up tonight." My lie was obviously not believed.

"Lies Bella, you don't have to close you never do. So at 6 P.M I will be there to pick you up." She kissed my cheek and smiled.

"Yes ma'am." I chuckled as I rolled my eyes and walked out of the door.

"Hey to you too Bella." I heard Jasper say sarcastically.

I turned around and laughed. "Sorry Jazz I was lost in Alice world for a second and forgot about you." I smiled and walked over giving him a quick hug and exchanged a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright Bells if you want to get there on time I suggest we leave now." Edward said as he leaned against the door frame smiling his famous crooked smile.

"I'm coming I'm coming gosh!" I laughed and practically skipped out of his large apartment.

The ride to the coffee shop was as usual filled with sarcastic comments from Edward and my witty come backs. He pulled into the parking lot and parked right in front of the door. I smiled and climbed out of his silver Volvo carefully closing the door behind me.

"Are you sure you're up for work today?" He asked running his fingers through his always messed up gorgeous hair.

I rolled my eyes and strutted pass him trying to flirt a little but I'm sure it was completely unattractive.

He chuckled and followed into the Café after me. We ordered a Caramel Macchiato for each of us.

We sat down in a booth towards the back shocked that there was even a seat available. Being in Seattle Coffee businesses were usually overflowed with people by sunrise.

"So Bella we're you upset to find out we didn't have sex last night?" Edward asked completely loving the fact that he remembered the night perfectly.

I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my drink. I set it down and smiled. "Actually I was absolutely relieved to hear that I wasn't going to have to be tested for HIV today." I smirked triumphantly knowing my comeback had won this battle.

Edward gasped loudly in mock horror pretending to be offended. "I told you not to bring that up Bella!" He faked a few sniffles before busting out into laughter.

I had to admit it. Edward was the sexiest person I had ever laid my eyes on and there were no doubt in my mind that I would've minded having sex with him.

Edward's laughter and my fantasy about him came to an end when a petite blonde Barbie doll looking girl strutted up to Edward and twirled her hair smiling just a little bit.

"Hey. I was wondering do you think you might want to sit and have coffee with me tomorrow." She said eying me disapprovingly.

I had to admit it this girl was pretty hot and probably would've had any guy melt at her touch but Edward had standards that even she did not reach.

Edward reached across the table and grabbed my hand kissing it softly as he smiled politely to the girl and shook his head. "I'm sorry miss. I don't think my girlfriend would enjoy that very much."

My heart fluttered when he spoke those words. I had thoughts before about dating Edward but never in my wildest dreams had I ever thought about acting on them. And to hear him use the world girlfriend as he held my hand made me want to jump up and scream like a little fan girl.

"Would you baby?" Edward asked me smiling.  
>I shook my head slightly and spoke with hesitation not wanting to destroy his perfect lie. "No. I don't think it would be appropriate for him to go to coffee with you." I smiled to myself feeling pretty confident in my statement.<p>

The girl frowned and suppressed a girly huff as she walked gracefully back to her friends who seemed anxious to destroy me for being the cause of their friend's rejection.

When the girl was out of hearing distance Edward looked at me with a sarcastic grin and spoke like he was talking to a new bride. "Oh dear I'm so sorry you had to see that. You know I only love you."

I laughed only loud enough for us to see and replied. "It's okay dear. I trust you and I love you too."

We got up and threw our now cold drinks away and walked out of the Café.

Edward dropped me off at the library right as my shift started. I hurried inside and began my day smiling uncontrollably. Waking up in Edward's bed was a great way to start the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Are Like Being Called Edward's Girlfriend. They Make My Heart Flutter So Review Please! I Promise It Gets Juicy And Better But You Will Only Find Out If You Comment And Let Me Know What You Think! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Confused

**I Don't Own Any Of These Sexy Characters! All Credit For Them Goes To The Wonderful Stephanie Meyer! **

*I spell failed Edward's name last chapter! Sorry it should've been Masen not Mason. !

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Confused?<p>

**EPOV**

I dropped Bella off at the library and went back to my apartment where I would be questioned by loving Alice and fucking annoying ass Emmett.

I pulled into the parking garage and reluctantly made my way up to my door. I opened it and walked inside. I decided not to question the absence of my siblings and walked to my room.

I passed Emmett's room and the door was closed, good. I tried to sneak pass Alice but she tackled me in the hallway.

"Edward Cullen," She said and stood up pulling me with her. "We need to talk mister."

_Great._ I thought to myself. I followed her into the living room and sat in a chair.

"Why did Bella spend the night? You didn't do anything did you? She was so drunk and if you took ad-"

"God no Alice." I said cutting her off. The thought of _anyone_ taking advantage of Bella made me want to commit murder.

"I bathed her and washed her clothes because she threw up on herself. Poor thing doesn't remember anything."

Alice sighed in relief. "Alright Edward, I just wanted to make sure."

Right then Emmett walked out with his arm draped over an amazingly gorgeous woman. "Hey Eddie-Kins." He said mocking what Bella had called me last night while I was trying to get her to bed.

I laughed with no humor. I was still bugged by the fact that my own sister accused me of taking advantage of my best friend.

"Emmett shut up." I looked at the woman he was holding. She was blonde, of course, and had the body a supermodel would kill for.

"Sorry miss I don't think my brother was going to introduce us so I'll do it." I said extending my arm towards her.

"Im Edward. Nice to meet you …" I trailed off hoping she'd jump in and tell me her name.

She did just that. Smiling she shook my hand and nodded "I'm Rosalie Hale. Emmett here was just telling me about you Edward." She elbowed Emmett in the gut earning her a scream of pain from him.

I laughed this time with lots of humor. "Really now? He didn't make me seem to bad did he?" I chuckled eying Emmett who was rubbing his stomach dramatically.

She laughed a beautiful laugh and flashed a smile. "Nope just saying how close you, him and Alice are."

She smiled again and looked towards Emmett. "Well baby I got to go home and babysit my niece. I'll see you at work tomorrow" She kissed him and walked out of the apartment waving at us all as she closed the door.

Emmett looked at me and chuckled. "Isabella Swan. You had Isabella Swan in your bed last night drunk off her ass and you didn't even try to get with her. How are we related?."

I looked at Alice then at Emmett. "Seriously? We have been best friends and that's all I see her as Emmett."

"Edward are you crazy? She is insanely beautiful. Her body is perfect! I can't believe you haven't noticed her ass and boobs!"

"Emmett!" I yelled as I hit him in the gut stopping him from talking. "Don't talk about Bella like she's one your horny little girlfriends. We've all known her since we we're kids!"

Alice giggled. "Edward, Bella is insanely pretty. I'm with Emmett I don't know how you haven't noticed."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My family was accusing me of not recognizing how pretty she was. Of course I thought she was pretty, but just hearing Emmett talk about her like that made me want to punch him. She doesn't deserve to be talked about like that.

"I know she's pretty you guys." I said trying to seem a little more aware of what they are talking about.

Emmett scoffed. "And I'm sure you know the way she has been looking at you lately. And how you haven't let anyone besides yourself and Alice near her. Your falling man and its getting bad."

Emmett then walked back to him room laughing a little. Im assuming he was pleased at pointing something out for a change. I loved my brother but everyone knows he isn't the smartest one in the world.

"Edward maybe you should start looking at Bella as more than a friend and see what you can find." Alice said as she grabbed her keys and purse. "I'm going to meet up with Jasper I'll talk to you later. Bye lover boy." Alice giggled and walked out.

I walked to my room totally confused. Was I really falling for Bella? My Bella? The one I've known longer then I can remember. I know when we were little we said we were going to get married but I thought we both grew out of that. Maybe not, maybe childish vows have more power than what you think.

I shook my head trying to clear it. Nope didn't work. I was still thinking about being more then friends with Bella. But is that what I wanted? I have never really had a girlfriend. A few flings back in high school but I never even did anything with those girls pass kissing. Bella took my virginity and I took hers. We did it for the sole purpose of getting it out of the way. No feelings that we're going to change our friendship.

I didn't have a lot of time to think before my phone went off with a text from Bella. I opened it smiling and read it.

_Can you come get me? I'm sick of being here. Boss says its fine. ~Bella._

_Yeah sure be there in a minute. ~Edward_

_K. Thanks.~Bella._

I got in my car and drove off to the library. It was about lunch time so I figured I could pick her up then we could get lunch.

"Hey Cullen." Bella snickered as she got into my car.

"Don't you mean he Eddie-Kins?" I replied smirking as I drove out of the parking lot.

"Eddie-Kins?" She asked confused.

I chuckled and nodded. "You called me that last night. Emmett finds it completely adorable. So therefore I have a new name.

Bella's face blushed bright red and she hid in her hands. "I can't believe I said that" She mumbled completely embarrassed.

I laughed. She was so cute when she blushed. _Oh my god. _I thought. _Maybe I am falling for Bella. But it doesn't matter she'd never feel that way for me._ And that's what I convinced myself to think for the moment.

I pulled myself back to reality and looked over at Bella who was still hiding from embarrassment. "Where do you want to go eat?" I asked smiling and patting her back.

"We can go and Eddie-Kins can buy." I couldn't help but laugh about it. It was pretty darn adorable.

She looked up still red from blushing and glared at me. "Shut it Cullen. Next time you get drunk off your ass I'm going to record it and put it on the internet. And I can promise you your 10 times worse than me."

I smiled my half smile that I knew she loved. And just like I had planned she sighed and smiled.

"My apartment. It's this nice little restaurant that's cheep and has free beer. All you can drink." She replied sarcastically.

I laughed and drove to her place. We got there and headed up towards her apartment. I loved her place. Where mine was crowded and loud, hers was spaced and quiet. We could always have a good time here.

We walked inside and I plopped down on the couch. "Bring a beer Swan." I said as I turned on her small TV.

She walked towards me carrying two beers. She handed one to me then sat down next to where I was.

"So what will our movie selection of the day be?" I asked as I opened the glass bottle.

She opened hers and hit it gently against mine and smiled. "Before we watch or do anything let's have a toast. Today is our 20 year anniversary Edward."

I could see her eyes light up as she thought to that day many years ago when we declared to be best friends until we died. I was 5 and she was 3. We had already been best friends since way before then but we made it official this day 20 years ago. Amazing how you remember something like that.

I chuckled and nodded. "To an amazing friendship." And with that I took a swig of my beer.

Now I get why she got off work.

After about 4 beers we we're both buzzed enough where the truth started slipping.

"Edward?" She said my name as if it was a question.

"Yes?" I replied also in a questioning tone.

"Go get me another beer please." She said slurring her words just a tiny bit.

Damn how have I not noticed how she is so cute when she gets buzzed. But I wasn't getting up.

I shook my head and laughed. "You're funny Bells. I'm not going anywhere."

She looked at me and poked her bottom lip out.

_Fuck. Not the damn lip thing! Why couldn't I stand up against this? God I'm whipped._ I thought when I saw the lip.

"No Bella! Put that goddamned lip back inside your little mouth because it's not going to work!" I lied. I knew good and well if she kept this up I would cave in.

She knew it too. She started whimpering like a hurt puppy. Making her poked out lip quiver and her eyes drop to her lap.

I hated how she didn't even say anything and I fell for it. "Oh my God!" I yelled as I threw my arms up in surrender and stood up.

"Fine I'll get you a beer just stop with the lip thing!" I said as I walked to the kitchen. I could hear her giggling.

I sat back down beside her placing the beer on the coffee table in front of us.

She leaned in and whispered into my ear. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I Love You."

I turned my head in shock and when I did she captured my lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are like being drunk with Edward! They make me laugh and smile so leave me some! Chapter 3 Will be up soon i swear! <strong>

**In the meantime- what do you think Edward should do? Kiss Bella back or Refuse? Remember he is falling for her! **


	3. Chapter 3: Falling

**_Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own these sexy characters ;D _**

_This chapter contains Lemons so if your not old or mature enough please stop reading. otherwise enjoy:) _

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Falling<p>

**BPOV**

I was sitting there in my living room, only buzzed kissing my best friend Edward Cullen. Never in a million years did I think this would happen. I always wanted it to. But I didn't think I could ever make it happen.

I expected him to pull away and yell at me for being stupid. Instead I felt his lips part and move with mine. Slowly at first then it became heavier, needier.

He lay back onto the couch pulling me on top of him never letting our lips part. His hands roamed up and down my back. I pressed myself into him my hips bearing down onto his.

He moaned into my mouth from the contact and kept kissing me. I wanted so badly to undress him and have sex with him right there but I was unsure. We hadn't done that since we were teenagers.

I lost my train of thought when I felt my shirt being tugged. Edward was asking permission to undress me. I immediately sat up and raised my arms for him. He pulled my blouse off with ease.

I unbuttoned his shirt and discarded it onto the floor. We lay back down on the couch pressing our bodies together. Kissing and feeling my skin on Edward's was amazing.

Edward then shocked me by picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist. I was still kissing him. I wouldn't even think about letting our lips part. He walked us to my room kicking the door open and closed.

He laid me down on my bed and crawled on top of me. He moved his lips to my neck and collar bone.

He reached behind me to unclasp my bra. I lifted my body up to make it easier. He successfully removed my bra and threw it on the floor. Kissing his way down until he reached my breasts. Licking and nipping one nipple and pinching the other with his hand.

"Oh…Edward." I managed to moan as I knotted my fingers into his hair loosely."

He then moved his kisses down my stomach and down to right above where my jeans started.

He fumbled with the button but easily undid it and slid them off not needing any help. He kissed and licked my inner thighs moving closer then away from my center. I was so anxious and he knew it.

He kept kissing my thighs before eventually pulling my g-string down to my ankles where I kicked them off.

I was naked and he was only shirtless. This irritated me. I sat up and made him stand in front of me. I unbuttoned his pants and slid them down easily taking his boxers with them.

He stepped out of his pants then pushed me gently back onto the bead and kissed me. I was so lost in his kisses that I practically screamed when I felt his warm fingers at my center massaging my lower lips.

He chuckled and smiled but kept kissing me and massaging my center. I moaned in ecstasy. He quickly slipped one then two fingers inside of me curving them to find my g-spot.

He kissed my neck as he trust his fingers in and out. "Edward….Edward…im going to.." I was to close to my release and I couldn't talk.

Edward realized this and pulled out not wanting the experience to end. I groaned frustrated that he stopped when I was so close.

I was shut up by the feeling of his dick sliding into me gently. We moaned at the same time, my back arching up in pleasure.

He cupped my breasts in his hand and massaged them. I moaned loudly as he increased his speed.

"Bella…oh God Bella you feel so good." He moaned.

That sent me over the edge. I shook violently while my orgasm ripped through my body.

My orgasm must've sent Edward over the edge because one trust later and he was releasing into me and shaking against me.

We laid there silently for a few moments catching our breath.

"That was amazing." He said still scatter breathed.

I could only nod. Edward was such a good lover. I had never had an orgasm like that.

I wanted to cuddle and be held by Edward but I knew that wasn't an option. We had just made the biggest mistake of our lives. When we we're teens it was easy to see this as just an action but now. It was far more than an action. It was something significant.

"Shit Bella what did we do?" Edward asked as he sat up in my bed.

I sat up next to him and looked around worried and confused. "We lost control." My buzz was gone and I was grateful at least I was able to comprehend the situation at hand.

Edward nodded in agreement. "Well," He muttered when he climbed out of my bed and grabbed his jeans and boxers slipping them both on.

"I have to go. I will have Alice pick you up from here to go shopping." He was forcing a smile as he ran his fingers nervously threw his sex hair.

I only nodded feeling completely ashamed that I had just lost control of myself.

Edward left my room and I could hear him rummaging through the living room. Then the front door opened and closed.

I feel back on my bed knowing that Alice would be asking me about this. She always had a way of knowing these kinds of things.

I lay in bed for another 5 minutes before deciding to take a shower and pull myself together.

I stood under the water letting it wash away my fears.

I thought that this would be just sex but it wasn't. It was far more, to me anyway.

I washed my body trying my hardest to get Edward's sweet scent off of my body. After enough scrubs to turn my body red I gave up and rinsed off. I climbed out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel.

I headed out of the bathroom and gasped loudly when I saw Edward sitting on the end of my bed his head in his hands.

"I thought you left." I implied softly.

He looked up threw his eyelashes and then back down quickly. "Bella, you know I love you. But we can't ever let what just happened happen again."

I nodded fully agreeing. No matter how much I was falling for Edward I wasn't going to risk our friendship.

He smiled his famous crooked smile and walked towards me. He held my face in his hands and kissed my forehead gently.

After one more suttle kiss to my forehead he left, leaving behind a messed up bed and memories of our experience.

I sighed and dug through a basket of clean clothes on my floor. I figured that Alice would be over here soon when Edward tells her I'm off word so I pulled out a cute outfit.

A short floral sundress that Alice bought me last time we went shopping and a pair of white sandals. I pulled my hair up into a loose side ponytail that rests on my right shoulder.

I smiled at the cute hairstyle silently applauding myself for pulling it off.

I dabbed on some sparkle eye shadow and a bit of mascara.

I left my room and went to the kitchen grabbing and bowl and filling it with strawberry ice cream.

I sat on my couch ice cream bowl in one hand, remote in the other.

I was flipping through channels and ate my ice cream when a gentle knock startled me.

"It's unlocked." I said just barely loud enough for the person to hear.

* * *

><p>Reviews are like having sex with Edward, Amazing ;D<p>

sorry for the short chapter i didn't have much time to write but i wanted to update! Lemme know what you think :) 3


End file.
